Sins of the Mother
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Part 2 Once everyone gets away from the island, they only have to make it to Port Royal right? How long will it take and what happens along the way? Sequel to Pirate is in Your Blood Read that first Complete
1. ReIntroductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In honor of a very special person's birthday (Orlando) here is your first chapter of my new story.

* * *

How she came to be here she didn't remember. It was so long ago now that she didn't even remember her name. These thoughts didn't exist until she saw her. She was unconscious but oh so familiar. She would become one of her most powerful maidens and Queen Ame was very sure of that.**

* * *

**

Elizabeth brought her hand to her head and sat up. She was in hut of some sort and there was no one around her. She looked down and jumped. Someone had changed her clothes while she had been asleep. She was wearing a long slit skirt and a shirt that had no sleeves that was completely brown and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said.

Elizabeth turned and another woman was standing there with a spear and a frown on her face. "Yes?"

"Our queen wishes to speak with you."

Elizabeth seemed to have no choice. She followed this strange woman out and into the unknown.

**

* * *

**

Will was still alone in a dark room with an unconscious Jack Sparrow lying next to him. Being bored, he decided to sing. He didn't know why but a song just came to him.

"Ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall, ninety nine bottles of rum. You take it down give it to Jack ninety eight bottles of rum on the wall."

"Who be Jack?"

Will jumped because 1) he didn't recognize the voice and 2) he didn't even realize there was someone else in the room. "The lump next to me. I didn't hear you, ye scared me."

"Sorry lad didn't mean to cause a fright. Hold on, I'll let you out."

There was some sort of scratching sound and the door was let free.

"Come, we've got to get to our side before the sun sets."

"Could you help me then with Jack?"

The two of them took him by an arm and led him outside. The moon was high in the sky and the three of them made their way.

"Just-where-are-we-going-exactly," Will asked between breaths.

"You'll see lad, you'll see."

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth and the mysterious woman finally came upon the location they had been looking for. There was a big bon fire and it seemed like all the women of the island were sitting around it or dancing.

"Come," the woman said taking her hand and leading her to the others.

Everything momentarily stopped however because drum beats were heard earlier as well. The women all bowed their heads and that woman pulled Elizabeth down as well.

It took a few minutes but a woman's voice boomed, "You may now all rise."

Elizabeth stood up and looked at the woman who was the new arrival. She was wearing an elaborate head-dress and an outfit like everyone else only much more beautiful. The woman also had many markings of paint all over her arms, legs and face that more or less hid her features. She took one look at Elizabeth and nodded.

"Come by me child," she said with a melodic voice.

She clapped once and all the activities continued. Elizabeth followed her and the queen sat on her throne.

"Your Queen Ame demands that the welcoming ceremony begin."

She smiled that everyone became excited and turned to Elizabeth who was obviously confused.

"Welcome to our tribe Elizabeth," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Will and the men finally came to a clearing. The moonlight seemed to shine on their companion now that they were out of the woods. He had long dark hair that was tied back and deep brown eyes that seemed to hold much knowledge within them. He seemed very familiar to Will, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"We'll rest here for a moment and then continue."

They rested Jack on the ground and the man sat on a rock and wiped his forehead.

"Take a break. Sit down," he said.

Will plopped down (closer to Jack than to the stranger) and stared at the sky.

"I's beautiful isn' it."

He jumped as Jack Sparrow sat up and looked.

"And just how long have you been awake for?"

"Oh, about 15 minutes now."

"Thanks."

"You awake there sir," the man asked.

"Yes."

"Good, we'll continue. We've only got a bit farther to go."

He stood up and began to walk away leaving them there. Jack and Will looked at each other before running after him. After much more walking, they finally arrived at another clearing.

"Sam, it's me," the man announced.

A man appeared by Jack's left side causing him to jump.

"It's about time you got back Bootstrap."

"Bootstrap," Will said incredulously.

"Sorry. Name's Bootstrap Bill Turner. Who might you be?"

Will couldn't even open his mouth to respond.

"Bill, is it really you?" Jack asked.

"Aye."

"It's me."

Bill had a blank look on his face.

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow."

"No, it can't be. You're dead."

"Alive and well."

He smiled then and wrapped Jack in a big hug. When he let go Jack pointed to Will (who had suddenly gotten very pale).

"Guess who," he said.

Bill sniffed and looked interested at the boy.

"I's Jr."

Will looked Bill in the eye and the man could've fallen over. "William," he whispered.

The man named Sam suddenly coughed and pointed in the direction from which he'd come. "We've got to get over to the compound. We'll talk more later."

Bill took another long look at Will and walked away. Jack put an arm around Will's shoulder and they were off.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth hated to admit it but she was having a little fun. Everyone was being very nice to her and yet the queen wasn't saying a word. Speaking of, the woman clapped and all talking and activity ceased.

"As this is the welcoming ceremony, we are here to welcome our newest addition. Elizabeth." Elizabeth stood (beyond her power) and tried to smile at the women before her. The queen stood and reached for what the woman next to her was holding. Around Elizabeth's neck, she put a large turquoise necklace. She then handed her a spear and everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the sisterhood."

* * *

Things started out with a bang didn't they. Well, unfortunately school starts on Tuesday and this is really the only chapter I've written so far. But, when I have free time I'll continue to write. Hope you all enjoyed it. Later everyone. 


	2. Bill's Story

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

* * *

The men arrived at a sort of camp that had a large fire in the center.

"Here we are, home," Sam said.

Bill turned to Will and Jack and motioned to the fire.

"Come, sit, eat, talk."

Thinking they had no other choice, they sat. Bill sat across from them and each of them was given a bowl of something that looked suspiciously like porridge.

"Thank ye Philip," Bill said.

Will and Jack couldn't really trust these people so they didn't eat their food.

"So, what are you doing here Bill? How'd you get here," Jack asked in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"It took me ages. After, you know, the mutiny and all that, we finally got to the island. We took the gold; I only took one myself, and left to spend it. And spend it they did. I chose to do nothing with mine because I unlike the others felt that something was wrong from the get go. I felt it, in me stomach, in me heart. While we were at a port, I decided that I wanted to send my treasure to a better place; therefore I sent it to you William. That first moon beam that struck us, I laughed. As each beam hit each one of us, I knew it all along. Barbossa, he didn't understand, so I calmly explained it to him. After that, I thought that he was going to kill me there and then. He even went as far as to stab me. Seeing that sword coming at me and then through me very heart, I thought all was for naught. Then I stepped into the moonlight. The skeletal form of myself had stopped the death from happenin'. I smirked and laughed some more. Some of the other men shot at me and still I did not die. It was then that I was locked in the brig till they could find something to do with or to me. I didn't actually know anything about what happened without me. I remember the ship stopping in Tortuga at one point; heard mutter of us picking someone up. Anyway, after a few days, I was brought up onto deck once again and was brought before the louse himself. He says that the crew and himself had discussed it and they felt that the best punishment was to get rid of me. I knew that somehow I wasn't going to get out of this. They proceeded to tie my bootstraps to a cannon. I stood proud however; proud of the fact that no matter how hard they tried they would never find my piece of the gold. I remember my last words were 'Go to hell all of you.' As I sunk to the abyss I thought only of three people my beloved Maddie, my young William and of you Jack and how I had so badly betrayed you. I don't completely recall how long I was trapped down there but by the time I extricated myself from the cannon it was at least a few hours. I finally came above and saw this island. I swam ashore and I've been here ever since. It's been a long eight or so years and I thought long and hard about leaving however... My Maddie wouldn't have wanted a cursed man let alone a cursed father and as I said I thought you were dead Jack. I'm sorry but it seems my plan wasn't all that well thought out."

"You should've come. Mum died while you were away."

Bill felt his heart literally tear in half. Will stood and had an enraged look in his eye.

"Mum had to work day and night and she got so sick and when she died I thought of the brilliant idea of finding you. You, who she told me was a merchant sailor. Did she even know what you were; a lowly scallywag. In fact if it wasn't for Jack then I probably wouldn't even be here today. Elizabeth and I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for your bloody coin."

Will couldn't get any more words out. He felt a few tears come to his eyes as he thought of his mother and ran off into the woods again. Bill stood up but Jack shook his head.

"Don't even bother. He'll come back when he's good and ready. He's always being all noble and proper. Surprised Elizabeth hasn't left him already."

Bill reluctantly sat down but there was still a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach about all of this. He looked once more in Will's direction and left to find a place for him and Jack to sleep for the night.

**

* * *

**

Will, for his part, wanted nothing more than to leave and never return. However, Elizabeth was somewhere he did not know and trapped. Will felt depression sink in. He remained behind a tree for a few hours more to think and finally went in search of Jack who he found drinking some rum and singing to himself.

"We thought you'd never come back," Jack said taking a sip.

"I just wanted to think for a bit."

Jack looked into Will's eyes and nodded.

"Here."

Jack handed him his bottle and took a new one for himself.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho," he whispered.

Will stared at the bottle and took a large gulp himself. They clinked bottles and continued to drink.

* * *

A bit shorter, but nonetheless important. We all probably wanted to know what went through Bill's head. But, will Will get drunk? The next chapter should see a return of Elizabeth for those who wanted her. I have to go to school tomorrow (eww!) Later.


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Elizabeth felt a bit out of place the next morning. She didn't want to leave her bed and be with everyone else. She just wanted to find her William. She almost wished now that she hadn't left her mother's diary behind on the ship, wherever it was. There was a knock on her hut door and Elizabeth pretended to still be asleep. The door opened (though Elizabeth was sure it had been locked the night before) and a person stomped their way over to her and ripped the light sheets right off of her. 

"Time to wake up. Your training begins today."

It was another woman, someone she was sure she might've seen dancing around the fire the night before. The woman was dressed in a different shade outfit than Elizabeth and had a staff instead of a spear. She said it forcefully, much like how Norrington talked to his troops before a mission.

"Up you cockroach or else you'll be given the cage treatment."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and rolled them. The woman knocked her staff to Elizabeth's shins and made her way out the door. Elizabeth slowly followed after her not looking forward to any of this with her new trusty spear in her hand.

**

* * *

**Three hours and ten minutes later, Elizabeth collapsed on a rock just so she could rest. 

"Did I say we could stop," the woman Elizabeth had come to know as Isabella shouted.

They both glared at each other before the woman crossed her arms.

"Why are we walking all this way anyway?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"I don't need to explain myself or the queen's orders to you maggot."

The two of them had left the camp (Elizabeth got no explanation) and just walked and walked silently in the beating sunlight.

"And just what does this have to do with my training here anyway," she asked.

Instead of answering, she ran right at her with her staff outward ready to attack. Elizabeth got defensive and blocked it away. They went back and forth (Isabella giving a sort of war cry in between each attack) before Elizabeth tripped over the rock she had originally laid down on earlier.

"You have lost," Isabella said pointing the staff down on Elizabeth's stomach.

She began to walk away before Elizabeth glared at the back of her head and got up. She wiped herself off and followed behind. However, they weren't going back in the direction they had come from, they just continued to go further into the unknown.

**

* * *

**They stopped once more and there was another woman there waiting for them apparently. 

"Here she is Hope. Don't know why but the queen wants her to have the techniques down pat," Isabella said.

Hope nodded and Isabella faced Elizabeth.

"You are to continue with Hope and then you are to return to camp."

She walked away and Elizabeth turned to ask where camp was but she had already disappeared. Hope coughed and Elizabeth faced her next.

"Good day to you miss. Come, follow me."

**

* * *

**She led Elizabeth into another, much darker part of the island and stopped. She sat down and motioned for her to do likewise. 

"So, you are the queens new guinea pig."

"I suppose."

Hope began to start a fire and didn't say anything else. She took a few containers out of her bag and began to sprinkle them on top.

"I am the tribe's mystic. I can see all and I know all."

Elizabeth nodded and waited for her to continue.

"In our tribe, everyone is represented by an animal; it is time to find out your own."

She sprinkled a few more things before saying something in a strange language that Elizabeth didn't understand. Hope took a stick and put it into the flame. It didn't catch fire for some reason and she touched it to Elizabeth's forearm. She then chanted some more and Elizabeth began to feel a bit strange. Then, all she saw was darkness.

**

* * *

**About five hours later, Isabella looked up to see Hope leading Elizabeth back to their camp. She had a blank expression on her face and stared at something that seemed to be off in the distance. 

"Well," she asked impatiently.

"Wolf," was all Hope said returning to the forest.

"Come," Isabella said and she took Elizabeth's arm and led her to her hut to sleep off the rest of the night.

* * *

Well, that was interesting. Hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it. I got a new laptop and everything's going fine. Please review. Later. 


	4. The Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hope you like it.

* * *

_And the animal was only a shadow as it was coming right at him..._

"Will, time to wake up."

Will had the worst headache in the world. He blearily opened his eyes and looked at Bill and Jack. The two older men left him there to get out of the bed on his own.

"You let him drink, why?" Bill asked.

"Well, he was pretty upset last night; I thought it would do him a world of good. You have no idea how much he had to say."

"Kind of like you then."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"The two or three or ten times we got drunk together, you always sprouted some sort of nonsense that would always have something to do with your sister or something to do with her."

Jack stared at him before he began to answer slowly. "Funny thing that."

He opened his mouth to mention Emma when Will came out.

"Come on, let's get to the healer and cure that hangover of yours. What were you saying Jack?"

"Later."

Bill shrugged and they began to walk away.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth's head and whole body felt like they were on fire. What had exactly happened yesterday? The last thing she remembered was being in the forest with that Hope woman. How exactly had she gotten back here anyway! What was going on? 

Her door opened and there stood Isabella again. "Come on, you've got a lot to do today."

Elizabeth got up and went out the door with her. Instead of going into the forest (which she was sure that Isabella would have loved) she brought her to another hut.

"Today you'll learn," she said and left her in the capable hands of another woman.

Were there no men at all on this island! She just left her there and Elizabeth was given a look that said for her to sit on the floor. She did and the woman babbled a bunch of facts and figures about the world as if she knew everything that came before her time.

"Any questions," she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and the woman said she could leave. Elizabeth only got as far as outside the hut when she began to feel dizzy again. She went over to the nearest tree and held onto it with all of her might before she blacked out once again.

**

* * *

**While Will was drinking something that was gray, Jack and Bill went back to talking. 

"What were you going to say earlier?"

Jack sighed before telling him everything. From the diary to the fact that she was still alive.

"Emma's alive."

Jack nodded.

Bill scratched his head and thought about it. "How did you find all of this out?"

"Her daughter Elizabeth. Didn't I mention her?"

"Yeah, but how exactly did you meet?"

"Your son."

"William," Bill said looking to his son who was gagging on the drink.

"She's 'is girlfriend."

"You're kidding."

"No," Will said coming back.

"Head clearing up," Jack asked.

Will gave a shudder as he remembered the taste once more.

"Now, what's this I hear about you having a girl?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I have a girl as you so eloquently stated," Will answered back.

Bill turned to Jack. "And how did you get him to trust you?"

"Life or death situation mate."

Bill nodded. "And just where is said girl now?"

"On the other end of the island I think."

All of the people around them stopped doing whatever it was they were doing before.

"She, she's with them," Bill asked.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Oh dear. William, son, she's in a right state of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Those people, the women, they're jus not righ."

Will and Jack both waited for him to elaborate. Everyone was still watching them so Bill had them move to another more secluded space.

"Now what's all this rubbish," Jack asked.

"'snot rubbish. Those women, there's something different about them."

Will and Jack were both very confused.

"They've got these abilities. The women have been on the island longer then I have but the men here know. Their queen, Queen Ame, is one of the most powerful women. That's how she became their leader you know. She came into power around the same time I got here. Anyway, they've got this sort of mystical air about them. You wouldn't want to come across one in a Tortuga alleyway." Both men were silent for a moment.

"Jack, we've got to save her."

Jack leaned over to Bill. "Knew 'e was goin to say that."

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates and sorry it's so short. I've had horrible writers block for this and Forever Together. Looking forward to hearing what you thought. Later. 


	5. Mission: Rescue Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own anyting.

Here's another chapter.

* * *

"And just how do you suppose you are going to save your girl," Bill asked.

Will seemed to think about it. "All I want is to save Elizabeth," he said desperately.

That perked Jack's attention. "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"No, I want her to stay with these...Amazonian women forever. Of course I want to save her. Why, do you have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is my compass," Jack said taking it out.

Bill raised an eyebrow and looked to his son for an answer.

"What about it?"

"My compass is unique."

"Unique meaning only pointing to Isle de la Muerta and other treasure I'm sure."

"Actually, no. It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"What, are you telling the truth? Is he telling the truth?" Will asked his father.

"Every word," Bill said nodding.

"And just how did you come by that compass anyway?"

"Perhaps one day I'll tell you. For now though I'll leave it to you," Jack said carefully placing it into Will's palm.

He opened the cover and the needle began to spin. It spun in a circle three times before finally stopping and pointing further into the forest. Jack and Bill came over, looked where it was pointing, looked at the forest and repeated that for about a minute.

"See, now all that's left is to take a bit of a walk into the forest, save your bonnie lass and I'll take you both and your father back to Port Royal and you can get married or something to that effect."

"Perhaps we should wait till later. Nightfall maybe," Bill suggested.

Jack nodded and Will continued to look at the compass.

**

* * *

**

Will had claimed that he needed to go to the bathroom so that left Jack and Bill to talk some more.

"So, why exactly are you still here anyway mate," Jack asked.

"After the curse was lifted I had already made a bit of a life for myself. Anyway, I thought you both were dead."

"Nothing and I mean nothing can kill Captain Jack Sparrow."

Bill smiled. "Boy have I missed having you around. No one here ever really talks to me like you did."

"Thas because we grew up together. Through thick and thin you'd almost never see one without the other." It was Jack's turn to smile as well now. "I wonder where my sister is now."

"Anywhere I'd reckon. Don't worry, she's out there."

Jack sighed and looked up. "Where is that boy of yours? It can't take this long to find a bloody tree."

The two men went to where he last stood to find a note written in the dirt.

_Jack and Father:_

_I couldn't wait for you. Went alone. If not back soon, wait a bit longer then send help. _

_Will_

"Oh hell," both men said at once.

**

* * *

**

Following the path before him, Will needed to find her.

"Elizabeth," he shouted.

There seriously didn't seem to be anyone around. What was his father so worried about? Suddenly, he heard voices. They were talking to each other in low whispers. Trying to be very silent, he went over when of course he stepped on an unseen twig. The voices went silent and heads appeared from out of a bush.

"Man," one of them shouted.

They tackled him to the ground as many more women appeared with big spears that they held to his face. He grabbed for his sword only to remember that it was still back by his bed. He gave a small smile.

"Parlay?"

The women looked at each other and one turned to the non pointed end of the spear and knocked him on the head making him go unconscious.

**

* * *

**

Will's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around to find himself in the middle of a dirt circle.

"You're awake," a voice said to his right.

Will sat up and it seemed like all of the women of a tribe were around the circle while the Queen stood in the center with him.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

The Queen snapped her fingers and she was brought out. Something seemed different about her however he didn't notice that as he hugged her.

"I've missed you."

She looked into his eyes and he saw that they were gold and blank.

"She cannot hear you. She is one of us now," the Queen said.

Will let go of her and turned. "Set her free."

Everyone laughed, including Elizabeth. She left his side and went back to the others.

"You have unlawfully escaped and returned, why? For the woman you love I suppose."

"Yes though I suppose you know nothing of the word."

Everyone just stood still.

"You know nothing about my life," she said advancing on him. With the pointed end to his face, he quickly ducked and grabbed someone else's spear out of their hand. He advanced on the Queen now and she blocked him.

"If I win then I get Elizabeth back."

She used her strength and pushed him off of her. "And if I win then I get you."

Will swung at her and missed. She swung at him and got him right in the face. Everyone cheered as he carefully got up. When she wasn't looking, he slashed her arm. The Queen stared at it watching the blood fall in droplets. A few women whistled while Will heard one say "Now he's gotten her mad."

The Queen gave the spear a death grip and looked at Will. It seemed as though her eyes had somehow changed from brown to black. She let out a roar and bashed him right in the arm. Now everyone took turns wincing as with the smash was a cracking noise. Will laid on the ground and looked up at the Queen who had the spear (pointed end) to his face.

"I win. You're mine."

She nodded to two of the women and left for her own hut. The women picked Will up and brought him to a cage and left him there. Since he was in so much pain all he could do was wait for something.

* * *

Another uh-oh minute. Did you notice that at the beginning I changed around some lines from DMC? Thanks for the reviews guys. It's good to know you're all reading it and enjoying it as much as the last one. Review again and look forward to some more fun the next time around. 


	6. Mission: Rescue Everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy (and thanks again for the reviews)

* * *

About an hour later, someone came into Will's cage area.

"Are you alright sir," they asked.

"Oh just bloody fine thank you," he said turning his head.

She glared at him. "You don't have to be so nasty you know."

"Well sorry but if the woman I love was under some sort of enchantment then I think I have every right to be nasty."

The woman sighed as she opened her bag as well as the cage.

"And just who might you be anyway?"

"My name is Hope. I am the mystic and I am also here to heal you." She opened a container with some sort of paste like substance and began to rub it on his arm.

"Ummm, and how is this supposed to help," Will had to ask.

She then put her hands on it and muttered something in a strange language. Instantly he felt a tingling sensation which was probably the bone fixing itself.

"It is done," she said sitting back up.

Will flexed his fingers and nodded. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Move over please."

Will shifted to his right as the woman began to put some sticks down. She then struck two rocks together and made a fire. Hope then proceeded to put some strange sand-like thing on it.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?"

"The Queen sent me to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?"

She looked him up and down before continuing with the sand and not answering his question. She took one of the twigs out and looked at it.

"We've never had a man in our midst and for some reason our Queen wants you to stay."

She stood up and advanced on him with the weapon.

"What? What're you talking about?" Will wanted to move out of the way but his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. She brought it down onto his arm and left its mark. He clutched at it as she continued to watch him. Will felt a little dizzy suddenly. Almost as if he was drunk again. He slowly sat down and leaned against the bars as darkness overtook him.

**

* * *

**

Bill's pacing was starting to annoy Jack.

"Come on, you know we're going to save them."

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried."

A little boy suddenly came out of nowhere and handed Bill something. It was a piece of red cloth from Will's shirt.

"Where was this," Bill asked.

"On a tree branch sir."

"Very well Thomas, you may go."

Jack stood up and shook his head. "And just why is he giving it to you anyway mate? It's not like you're the chief here."

Bill gave Jack a look.

"I take it that's why you didn't want to leave then. Well it looks like we're both chiefs mate. I have a little island. Not so friendly mates, they eat people."

"Jack, this really isn't the time for stories."

The Captain sighed. "I know, just trying to lighten the mood. However, we really don't know if he even got captured so there's nothing to..."

An arrow with some paper wrapped on it suddenly struck the tree behind them.

"worry about..."

Bill went over and everyone crowded around to hear the message.

_We have the boy. If you ever want to see him or the girl again you'll come alone._

"And it's signed by the Queen," Bill said.

"You can't go alone sir, what if you don't come back," one of the men said.

"I have to, it's my son."

"And I'm going with you," Jack said.

"But it says..."

"She's my niece."

Bill knew he couldn't talk him out of it. "Fine, but you're going to have to be quiet. We'll wait for nightfall, savvy."

"Savvy."

**

* * *

**

When the stars were in the sky, Bill and Jack began the trek. They didn't say a word and had a torch each to light their path. They came to the same clearing where Will had been attacked earlier but there was no one there now. Onward they continued and all was silent and dark. Suddenly, Bill stepped on something and both men were pulled into a net.

"Well, this is great," Jack said.

The women came out of everywhere and surrounded them. The Queen strolled out with her hands on her hips.

"Well, if it isn't Chief Turner."

Her eyes suddenly landed on Jack and she frowned. "I thought I told you to come alone?"

"Well, I would've normally let him but ye see, ye 'ave my niece 'ere somewhere."

"Your niece?"

"Lovely lass by the name of Elizabeth. Seen her around recently?"

The Queen nodded to the girl next to her and she cut them down. They both yelped as the net hit the ground. Bill and Jack also fought to free themselves from it. Once they were free, the women held their spears in front of them again. Queen Ame came forward once more.

"I know of Chief Turner but you seem new. I am Queen Ame."

"Captain Jack Sparrow ma'am." He bowed with a flourish and kissed the back of her hand.

"Ahh, I've heard of you Captain Sparrow. Scourge of the seven seas. Lost his boat on the trip from Isla de la Muerta over ten years ago."

Both Jack and Bill raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that," Jack asked.

"I have ears. So, you've come for your niece and you've come for your son."

"No, we jus' wanted to come for a little visit then be on our merry way."

"Jack, please, don't say anything stupid," Bill whispered in his ear.

"You have no right to steal my line."

"Silence."

"He started it," they both said pointing to each other.

The Queen raised an eyebrow herself.

"Listen Ma'am, we mean no disrespect. We just want the children back. You can grant us that can't you? At least let us see them," Bill said.

The whole tribe and Jack turned to her for an answer.

"Tomorrow morning, dawn. Tonight though you'll both be staying here. Savvy?"

"How do you know that word?" Jack asked.

The Queen didn't answer but instead walked away. "Show them to their cage."

Two of the women came forward and brought them to their sleeping space for the night.

* * *

What's happened to Will? What will Jack and Bill have to do? Only I know so expect another chapter sometime next week. Review please. Have a nice day. I'll give you one hint of what's next: Will doesn't have a shirt in the next chapter. Later.


	7. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Since you all were so nice, I decided not to make you wait a whole week. Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, the men woke up on the hard ground. They barely slept and were extremely tired.

"Bloody floor," Jack said sitting up.

Someone came in and Jack hit Bill to wake him up. It was a young woman and she left a plate for each of them and silently went away. They decided not to eat any because they couldn't trust them.

"So what should we do?" Jack asked Bill.

"I don't know what they're going to have us do. If they make us fight then at least we've got our swords with us."

When dawn was approaching, someone came and opened their cage.

"Follow me," she said.

The two men were brought outside where everyone was waiting for them. All of them walked for about a half an hour to a large building of some sort. Jack and Bill entered behind the others to find that it was a stadium for them to fight in. The Queen was in the center and there were two others behind her. The Queen was wearing some sort of battle attire while the two behind were wearing long brown cloaks that hid them.

"Good morning Queenie," Jack said.

"We're doomed," Bill muttered.

"Good morning sirs," she said cordially.

"Sirs eh?"

"You are aged my senior so I don't want to disrespect you."

Bill motioned his head to the other two. "Who are they?"

"These are my assistants for this morning."

They took off the cloaks and it was of course Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was wearing a similar outfit from before except it was blue. Will had only a pair of brown pants, his boots and no shirt. Both of them had spears in their hands and both had the same blank gold eyes.

"Okay?"

"What'd you do to them," Bill asked.

"They've joined us."

"Yeah sure they did. Against their free will I'm sure."

The Queen smiled and said nothing more.

"So what do we have to do?" Jack asked.

"You have to both fight against the three of us. If you win then you are all free to go."

"And if you win," Bill asked.

"You're mine."

Jack and Bill whispered to each other for a few seconds.

"We accept but you have to come with us," Bill finally said.

Everyone was silent.

"Fine you have the next five minutes to get ready."

**

* * *

**

Jack and Bill both did a few stretches when they heard a whooshing noise. Will was twirling his spear with one hand to get ready.

"Has he even blinked in the past few minutes?" Jack asked.

Bill shook his head and gulped.

"Ready," Elizabeth's voice called out.

To Jack it seemed foreign and lost.

"Aye," Bill said.

"Then let it begin," Will said.

**

* * *

**

Will and Elizabeth ran at Jack and he blocked them the best he could with his sword. Bill and the Queen fought together off to the side.

"I know you're both in there. Somewhere. Can't we work this out?"

Elizabeth came only so close to stabbing him and Will aimed at his head.

"Guess not." Jack ducked once again and Elizabeth seemed to whisper something to the boy. They both came at him before Elizabeth fell back.

"Come on," the boy shouted.

"No, this is wrong."

Jack stood straight up. "What?"

"Jack, I can't hurt you. You're my uncle."

Bill had three seconds since Ame had fallen onto the floor (she tripped over her own feet). "Don't trust her."

"I don't," Jack said and she picked up the spear again to fight.

"You are a wise man," she said.

"Clearly you're under a spell," Jack said and they continued.

Bill and the Queen were having their own battle of wits so to speak.

"You're a jerk," she said. "Just like all men."

"See now I was going to compliment you myself but now I won't."

She aimed for his head and he ducked too.

"Switch?" Jack asked.

They both ducked the blows that were coming at them and continued with the other team.

"Hello Queenie," Jack said.

"Hello Captain Sparrow."

"Will come on, I know you're stronger than this," Bill pleaded. He was beginning to tire; that Queen was one tough lady. Now he had to go up against his son and his girlfriend at once. He hadn't actually fought anyone in years. He sparred with himself a few times a week but this was nothing like that. He got an idea suddenly. "Elizabeth, Jack's behind you."

Both of them turned their heads and Bill used the hilt of his sword to bash Will in the head.

"Nighty night son," he whispered.

Elizabeth was at his side in a moment and Bill held his sword to her neck. She glared at him and held Will's head on her lap.

Jack however had more to do.

Bill grabbed Will's fallen spear. "Jack!"

The man turned his head as Bill threw it to him and began to use it instead.

"Even fight now love."

Suddenly, he aimed for her feet and got her to fall down. He held onto the spear and pointed his sword at her face. She shut her eyes as though waiting for him to deliver the final blow but it never came. Jack sheathed it and held out a hand to her so she could stand. She opened her eyes and took it.

"I guess we're free then."

"I guess you are."

"But Queen Ame...," one of her maidens said.

"No, it is my time to leave here. It was a fair fight and they won. Hope, please free them. Now, if you'll all excuse me I must pack up my belongings."

She left everyone just standing (or sitting) there.

"Well, you heard the lady, help them," Jack said.

Some of them dispersed while others just stood there crying. Jack and Bill felt a little out of place but watched in amazement as Hope began to process of helping the kids. All she did was put her hands out in front of her and chant something. Elizabeth blinked and her eyes returned to normal. Will opened his eyes and they looked fine too.

"What happened," he asked clutching his head.

"You were under an enchantment and I removed it for you. You are both free to go."

"Nice look William," Jack said.

Will looked over at Jack, then at Bill and finally at Elizabeth who he was still lying on. And he had no shirt on. He jumped up and shrugged.

Elizabeth frowned (she had been clearly enjoying it) and looked over at the two men. "Care to explain what happened."

"On the way back. By the way, this is Bill."

**

* * *

**

Ame only had a few items with her when she had arrived so there wasn't much she wanted to bring back with her. Slowly she took off the outfit that she wore and went back to what she had to begin with. She put on a dress after removing the headdress and makeup. There weren't any mirrors so she didn't know if she looked fine. Ame took one final look around and left.

**

* * *

**

"...and basically I control the men at the other end," Bill said.

"I wouldn't say control. More like order around," Jack said.

The four of them were walking back Elizabeth and Will hand in hand.

"But that still doesn't give us any clue as to how we're going to find the Pearl," Will said.

"The island itself is enchanted."

They looked to see a woman in a common dress. Her long black hair moving about freely in a light wind and Elizabeth promptly fainted. Will caught her before she hit the ground as everyone else just stared at the woman.

"It can't be," Bill said.

"You're supposed to be missing," Jack said pointing.

She refused to meet their eyes. "Hello brothers."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry the fighting was vague, I couldn't think of how it should sound. I shamelessly enjoyed writing Will shirtless (you know we all want it and the mental images were nice right). Review please.


	8. Reconnecting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You're Emma Sparrow-Swann," Will asked as they carried Elizabeth closer to the edge of the men's camp.

"That's right and who are you?"

"This is William, my son."

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid that I'd crack Elizabeth's skull open."

"Oh, we've met."

When they finally got back to the camp, they laid Elizabeth down but not before she gently touched her face.

"My little girl," she whispered.

"Em," Jack said.

She looked at her big brother and gave him a big hug. Both of them had tears in their eyes so Will and Bill went to check on Elizabeth.

"I thought you were dead," he said.

"It takes something stronger than that to kill a Sparrow," she said sniffling.

"But look at you. I haven't seen you since you were what, sixteen. You look like mother now."

"I grew up."

Elizabeth was finally coming to.

"Welcome back," Will said.

She grabbed both Will and Bill's hands and got unsteadily to her feet. Off to the side she saw her.

The woman who taught her the song. The woman who took care of her when she was sick. The woman who she loved with all of her heart. "Mum?"

Emma turned her head to her daughter and gave a small smile. Elizabeth, forgetting for a moment that she was almost 20 years old, ran into her mother's arms and began to cry. There were no words between them. If you didn't see your mother for almost 10 years and were told she was dead only to find her the Queen of some tribe of only woman then you'd probably be crying too.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too love."

Elizabeth stood straight and Emma just looked at her. All along she wasn't sure of whom she really was but she always had a feeling that she knew.

"Who looks like our mother now Jack?"

Jack gave a half smile and walked over to the boys. Will stepped forward and Emma turned her eyes to him.

"So, you're Bill's son then."

"And Madelyn's."

Emma brought her hands to her mouth. "You can't be that William. The small boy selling apples."

"That's me," he said nodding a little.

She then gave him a hug and Elizabeth and the men almost started to laugh. "And your mother. How's she?"

That got everyone quiet.

"What'd I say?"

"She died when I was 11," Will said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought of her as the sister I never had," Emma said giving him another hug.

Bill coughed and began to speak again. "Why don't we continue on the road? We're almost there anyway."

**

* * *

**

"And that's how we saved Jack, Mum."

"My, what an interesting adventure. So they really did become skeletons did they?"

"Yes ma'am," Will said.

"You don't have to call me ma'am son," she said.

When they crossed the threshold into the camp, a few of the men ran away in fright.

"It's the Queen!"

"She'll kill us."

"Well, it's nice to see I'm known," Emma said dryly.

"Umm, do you happen to have any other outfits on you?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma looked at Bill. "You can get changed in my area," he said leading them away.

That left just Jack and Will standing there. He still didn't have a shirt but he didn't mind it either. It was pretty warm anyway.

"So she is alive," Will said.

"I had a feeling she was," Jack said watching their backs as they left.

A few minutes later, Bill returned. "Why don't we sit down? They should be back in a few minutes."

The three of them made their way back to the fire and sat.

**

* * *

**

"So, Elizabeth, how long have you known William?"

"I told you, eight years." Emma nodded.

"And you have feelings for him I'm sure," she said handing her a dress.

"Mum."

"You know you can tell me."

Elizabeth sighed and spoke while putting it on. "Yes, but I'm not sure if its right. I mean, I'll love him no matter what but father on the other hand. He might have a few things to say. I mean, right now he tolerates it but he doesn't really approve. I can see it in his eyes."

Emma went behind the screen and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Listen to your heart. That is what will lead you on the right path. And under no circumstances are you to listen to your father."

Elizabeth nodded. "I will."

**

* * *

**

"William, do you really love her?" Bill asked.

Will looked up and Jack raised an eyebrow. "Where did that question come from?"

"Just answer me."

"Isn't it more than obvious? I love her with all of my heart and soul."

"Why?" Now it was Jack's turn to look for an answer.

"What is this, gang up on Will day? I love her because she's kind, caring, great with a sword, doesn't give a crap about propriety, intelligent and everything in between."

At this point he was standing and Bill and Jack were smiling.

"You think I should tell her?"

"I think you already did," Emma said.

Will turned and there she stood looking as beautiful as ever. He looked to his father and Jack and they motioned for him to move closer. Emma left her daughters side but not before squeezing her hand and went to stand by the other two men.

"Elizabeth..."

"Yes Will."

"Marry me."

"What," she said.

"What," the three others echoed.

"We can spend the rest of our lives together. I love you. Marry me, please."

Elizabeth looked at her mother. She mouthed "Listen to it." So she did.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"You, you will."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"She said yes," he shouted.

"That's wonderful. Drinks all around," Emma said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? It's a Sparrow family tradition."

"She's right," Jack said.

"Now all you need is a ring and someone to marry you properly," Emma said.

Bill reached into his pocket and walked over handing something to Will. "It was your mother's. Take it."

"Thank you," Will said and he put his mother's ring on Elizabeth's finger.

"Now all we need is a master of ceremonies," Emma said putting a finger to her chin and looking at Jack.

"What?"

* * *

Marriage is such a wonderful thing. And Will still doesn't have a shirt on. Where did it go? Okay, just so you know I'm going to be putting a few elements of DMC into the upcoming chapters. Is everyone alright with that?

Next Chapter: A Marri_age_

Later.


	9. Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry if the idea of marriage seems rushed but it was a plot bunny. I blame him. His name is Fred. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the two young adults and the Captain who stood before them. Elizabeth was still wearing her dress from earlier and Bill had given Will a proper shirt to wear which was red. 

"Well, I think we've all finally reached that special place, eh? I personally thought we'd never get here but who am I to judge. So, I guess we should get down to it. Beloved...mates. We are gathered here today to wed this whelp and his bonnie lass in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections then say something."

Both Emma and Bill glared at everyone but since no one actually knew Will and Elizabeth then no comments were made.

"Alright then. Do you whe-William Turner take Elizabeth in matrimony. To have and to hold through rich and poor, sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do," Will said looking at her and smiling.

"Savvy. And you Elizabeth? Do you take the boy for all that I said and wish not to repeat again?"

"I do."

"Wonderful. Then by my power as Captain I now pronounce you husband and wifey. You may now kiss the bride."

And so they kissed. This kiss was more special than their others. This was the kiss between a husband and a wife who truly loved each other.

"Captain?"

Jack turned to find Gibbs and a few of his other men coming towards them. "It's about time," he said.

Gibbs paused to take a breath and continued. "Captain, we've been looking everywhere for you. What's going on?"

"Wedding. Did you finish with the repairs and all that?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's get a move on. You two," he said motioning to the kissers.

"What," Will asked breaking away.

"Ride's here. We can go." Jack then looked to his sister and his best friend. "Coming?"

"Oh you know I am," Emma said.

"I'll be coming as well then. If we're to have two women aboard then we'll need a man to even it out."

Emma punched him in the arm and he turned to his "tribe".

"Men, my time here has ended. I believe I'll be leaving Sam in charge."

"I'll be honored," the man said putting a hand over his heart.

"Well now that that is settled why don't you get a few things together and then we'll go."

Bill left and Gibbs looked around. "What's going on here?"

"Long story," Jack and Emma said at the same time.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later they were finally on their way.

"Pleasure to finally meet the real Bootstrap Bill in person," Gibbs said extending his hand.

Bill shook it and Emma came forward.

"Nice choice sir," he said kissing her hand.

"Jack!"

"She's not my wench. She's my sister."

"Sorry ma'am," Gibbs said blushing a bright red.

"Jack, we're going to...disappear for a little while," Will said holding Elizabeth's hand.

Jack took note of the way they kept looking to the exit. "Savvy, just try not to make too much noise."

Will picked her up and they went in the direction of the holding space. Distantly they heard a door slam shut and then silence as Emma turned to Jack.

"Boy, you sure do have class brother."

"Haven't I always?" he said shrugging.

"He's a pirate, what do you expect?" Bill asked.

"The least he could've done was grow up."

"I doubt we'll be seeing that anytime soon."

They finally lapsed into silence. A grumbling stomach noise finally broke it.

"I think we're a bit hungry," Bill said.

"Is there anything in the galley?" Emma asked Gibbs.

"There might be something."

"Then we'll be there if you need us," Jack said.

They walked away with Bill and Jack both putting an arm on Emma's neck and laughing about it.

**

* * *

**

About twenty minutes later they were fully fed and now sharing a bit of fruit from the island.

"So in all reality, we are all truly related now," Emma said taking a bite out of a mango.

Bill thought it over and nodded. "You're right. At least not till we sign the papers."

Jack left for a moment to grab a piece of paper and that left the in-laws.

"So, I'm guessing that you haven't seen your son for awhile either?" she asked.

"No, not since a few days ago. He's gotten so big."

"Bill?"

"Yes Emma?"

"That was you that I met all those years ago when the kids were little."

"I suppose so. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you for who you were."

"No, it's alright. I didn't really know it was you either."

Bill raised his bottle of rum to her and she did likewise. "To our children."

"To our grandchildren."

They clinked them together and began to drink.

"Oh Will," Elizabeth moaned.

They immediately spit the drink from their mouths as Jack returned to the room.

"Here we are. I took the liberty of writing it up and all you need is to sign and for the kids to do so as well."

They both wrote their names down and Jack folded it. "Now for the kids."

There was a crash followed by "Elizabeth, that's my foot."

"Sorry Will."

"Maybe later," Jack said and he plopped down in his empty chair.

The three of them didn't know how to act around each other. It had been so very long since their last time.

"So, how's...life," Jack asked.

"Fine," Bill and Emma said at once.

"What about you Jack? Got a woman around here somewhere?" Bill asked.

"No, not really."

"Captain?" It was Gibbs.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs."

"Ship on the horizon."

Jack's eyebrows rose and he looked to the other two.

"Let's check it out," Emma said.

* * *

You could just see Jack interupting them while kissing telling them they needed to go. I hope you liked it and review please. Expect a new chapter sometime around the 19th since that's around when the trailer is released. Later 


	10. Battle At Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

More bad stuff happening I'm afraid. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack ran above and pulled out his spyglass to take a peek. It was indeed a ship but it was one he couldn't recognize. He put it away and turned to the crew standing before him. "We'll wait to see if they take shots at us before doing anything. They're too far away right now and I wouldn't want us to be caught Savvy."

Everyone stayed on their guard as the ship drew closer and closer. Will and Elizabeth entered laughing but stopped the moment they saw everyone so nervous.

"What's happening," Elizabeth asked.

"Ship on the horizon," Emma said.

"Jack," Will asked.

"Everyone stay down and be ready."

It inched ever so much closer. Suddenly Jack heard a whizzing noise. "Get down," he shouted to everyone in the vicinity.

They all ducked as a cannonball flew overhead. More balls were fired at them so Jack had every available person get to their own. Will and Elizabeth both manned one together while Bill and Emma stayed with Jack.

"Fire on my command."

They waited with baited breath.

"Fire!"

The explosion caused everyone to jump but as they approached the ship it seemed as though they lost their momentum and fell into the water.

"What the hell?" Bill couldn't help but exclaim.

"It's not possible," Emma said.

Jack just looked through squinted eyes as the other ship fired upon them once more. Their ship shook with the force of the balls hitting it.

Will found his way up the stairs to find everyone looking out into the ocean. "What's going on?"

"Our cannon balls aren't making contact with their ship. It's as though they have some sort of wall around them," Bill explained.

Another cannonball hit and there was more yelling from below. Suddenly, someone ran up the stairs.

"Captain, we're taking on water."

"We're sinking," Emma exclaimed shocked.

The ship began to move closer to them and continued to fire.

"Try again," Jack shouted.

"Fire off," Elizabeth told them.

The men fired and yet again nothing happened.

"It's not working Jack," Bill said.

Jack looked to those around him and nodded. He turned and the ship stood before them. Proud, majestic and huge.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," a voice leered.

Jack recognized it but couldn't quite place it.

The man acted as though he was shocked. "You mean you don't remember your friend."

Jack turned to Emma and shrugged.

The man became annoyed and jumped onto their ship and landed with perfect grace.

"Samuel McGregor."

"Ah, so the man does remember," he said with a Scottish lilt in his voice. "Men." All of a sudden, about 25 men appeared by his side. "Take no prisoners."

**

* * *

**

20 minutes and a body count of 3 (not anyone we know) later, the Pearl was unfortunately captured. Everyone was onboard the other ship known as _The Avenger_ in separate and huge cages. Apparently they weren't the only ones who were captured as there seemed to be over 80 people down there. Elizabeth was in a cage with Bill and many other people while Will was with Emma, Jack and others as well all the way on the other end of the room. Elizabeth currently had her head on Bill's shoulder and he was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

"Don't worry lass; we'll be out of here in a jiffy. Once Jack comes up with another brilliant plan then we'll be back in Port Royal in two shakes of a dog's tail."

"But how, I mean, the Black Pearl is gone. I mean, unless he's got a plan in the next few minutes then I think we're going to be stuck here for awhile."

"That may be true but we're safe so long as we're in these cages."

"Oh, you think so," a female voice said to their left.

Elizabeth sat up and Bill looked to whoever it was. Being below deck meant that it was dark and no one could clearly see very well. Whoever moved closer and just brushed Elizabeth's side so she was sitting right on top of them.

"I know so. These men, they know everything. I've been here for over two months now."

"What's your name?"

"Mary. Mary Andrews. I was captured on our crossing from England to the Caribbean and I'm the only one left. They killed my brothers and I don't know what to do anymore," she said breaking down into tears.

Bill laid a hand on her shoulder and she cried into his.

"Don't worry. I think my uncle will find a way to save us," Elizabeth said.

"But how, everyone's tried."

"Not everyone is Captain Jack Sparrow," she said smiling.

**

* * *

**

Jack and Emma had been arguing for about ten minutes now. Back and forth. Will's neck was beginning to hurt from turning it so much.

"Jack?"

He recognized that voice.

"Anna, what're you doing here? Weren't you sailing with your own ship?"

"Well, I was but then these bastards showed up. Who's here with you?"

He reached out into the darkness till his hands found something hard.

"Jack, let go," Will said.

"Terribly sorry lad."

He reached again and felt Anna's hand rest in his own.

"Ah, there you are," he said pulling her closer. "To your right is my sister Emma and to your left is William Turner. A bunch of the crew should be somewhere down 'ere. The whelp's wife and his father are somewhere too."

"Fine but we need a plan."

"And that's what we were discussing. Care to join in?"

After not even five minutes, Will was wishing he had something to put in his ears to quiet the noise.

* * *

Yes, I brought AnnaMaria back. I've wanted to write something with her in it for awhile. And I've sunk the Pearl...or have I. Okay, here's a question: If you could pick anyone to be Emma, who would it be? Who does she look like in your head? Later. Trailer on Monday :-)

Next Chapter: I genuine memory from Emma herself. Stay tuned.


	11. Emma's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy. Emma's memories are in italics.

* * *

It was probably late at night and everyone seemed to be asleep. Except for Emma Sparrow-Swann that is. William was lying to her side snoring softly and Anna was asleep as well for a little while now. Suddenly, she felt a hand lay on her shoulder.

"Emma?" It was only Jack. "Couldn't sleep either."

"We're natural insomniacs I think," she said.

"Always have been, always will be."

They both chuckled but were very quiet about it.

"I have a small question for you dear sister."

"Ask away."

"How exactly did you get on that island?"

Emma sighed once and then again.

"Tell me, just so I can find the man and kick him where the sun don't shine."

"Very well. It all started about nine years ago..."

**

* * *

**_The ship ride to Tortuga had been long and dull. Still dressed as a man, Emma wandered around a bit before coming to the good old Faithful Bride. People were all over the place either drunk or playing cards since it was still early in the day. She went up to the bar and asked if there were any messages for an Emma._

_"Why, yes. Man just an hour ago asked me ter tell you that you are to meet him at the docks at nine o'clock tonight." _

_She thanked him with a shilling and asked for a room to freshen up in. _

_**

* * *

**__That night, she was dressed in a light dress and waiting at the docks for anyone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned not to find her brother but some other man. _

_"You Sparrow's sister?" he asked. _

_She took in his fancy hat, yellow tinted eyes and horrible teeth. _

_"Yes." _

_She suddenly heard a gun cocking and he had it to her stomach. _

_"Come, this way," he said moving along. _

_She had no choice and went along in front as he led her to the ship. _

_**

* * *

**__It really was very beautiful but she didn't have much of a chance to actually see it. The men already on the ship leered and catcalled her as she entered but she glared horribly at them so they stopped. The ship left the port and the man grabbed her bag and looted through it as if trying to find something._

_He finally came upon a certain red plum dress with black lace trim. "This 'ere be fancy enough for a dinner. What say you men?" _

_They all laughed and she was pushed into a room and the door was locked behind her. _

_"Well, at least they're being thoughtful," she thought to herself. _

_She really didn't want to put on this dress. Weatherby said it looked nice on her and it was really just for him though he didn't want her anymore. Yet she did anyway. When the door was opened again ten minutes later, the man took her arm and led her to a dining room where all sorts of foods were waiting. He led her to her seat and then went and sat across from her. He poured them both some wine and began to eat. Emma cut her meat and began to eat daintily. It came to her suddenly that she didn't even know the man's name. She asked him and he wiped his mouth on his sleeve before responding. _

_"My name is Hector Barbossa and I am the man who killed your brother." _

_"You lie. My brother is alive. He is the one who sent for me and I came. Where is he?" _

_"Dead on an island. Don't you know your pirate's code lass?" _

_"Why am I here?" _

_"Just wanted a bit of fun with you is all." _

_"And how exactly did you know I was alive in the first place." _

_She seemed to have him there, or so she thought. _

_"I had you tracked down of course. You probably didn't know this but your brother thought you to be dead. Got him drunk one night and that's how we're both here as it seems. Me with both his ship and sister and him wasting away on a spit of land." _

_She went over and gave him a swift jab at the jaw which caused him to fall back on his chair. _

_"Powerful swing lass. You'll be spending the remaining time on this ship in me quarters I think."_

**

* * *

**"He didn't actually touch you did he?" 

She shook her head and continued.

**

* * *

**_About three days later they had stopped by some island. Emma was let out of the room only to find herself having to walk the plank. _

_"Please lass, a memento of your stay here," Barbossa jeered with a hand extended. _

_She gave him the dress and he gave her back her bag. She stood with her back to the water and grinned evilly. _

_"Alas, this is the day that you almost had Emma Sparrow caught. I'll be back." _

_She jumped in and swam ashore._

**

* * *

**"So that's it then." 

"Yes."

Someone suddenly came down the stairs and everyone woke up because he had a bell with him. "Time to rise and shine," he shouted.

He went over to a cage near the back that thankfully wasn't Emma, Jack, and Will's but was unfortunately the one with Elizabeth and Bill.

"I think it's time we brought up the ladies next."

Many of them moaned and asked for mercy but all were brought to their feet. Elizabeth stayed by Mary and five others as they were taken away. Then the man came to Will, Jack and Emma's cage.

"Men, come on."

They all stood as well and everyone was led to somewhere else.

* * *

Trailer was full of yay-ness. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter I have prewritten and schoolwork is starting to pile up a bit so everything is on a slight hiatus. Hope you enjoyed it and keep a sharp eye on the horizon for the next chapter. Later :-)


	12. Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry about the long wait. Hope you like it.

Thanks for the review fictionfrek101, this Ch. is for you.

* * *

The women were led to a closed door which was opened upon their arrival.

"Aright, get inside."

They filed in and the room was empty save for one man; the captain. "Welcome to hell ladies."

**

* * *

**

The men were brought down below where many benches sat by huge oars.

"Time to row the boat gents so the crew can get a rest."

Everyone sat down; Jack and Will next to each other. They grabbed hold of the thing and everyone began to row. Jack couldn't help himself, he started to hum. Will stared at him. He knew that song. He started to hum as well. Then they began to sing.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

They started to sing round-about before a whip came from nowhere and silenced them. Jack looked disappointed and they rowed in silence once more.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth and the girls were forced to clean the entire ship from stem to stern.

"And if there is even so much as a spot left not cleaned I am going to be breaking out the whip lasses."

A few of the girls whimpered and scrubbed even harder. Elizabeth looked over to Mary and sighed before going at it. Suddenly, she heard something waft up to where they were. It was singing. One voice was rough and slightly off tune while the other was perfect. That was her Will; never without a song in his heart. There were so many things she loved about him but that was one of her favorites. He never liked to sing in public but whenever it was just the two of them he would serenade her and that made her practically melt. Then there were also those times when they'd sing together. Elizabeth really didn't think much for her voice but Will encouraged her. Really though, who doesn't love a man who can sing.

"Elizabeth."

She looked up to see Mary worried and the Captain leering.

"Oh dear."

**

* * *

**

They heard the whip crashing from where they sat. Will rubbed his neck as if he felt it himself and that caused the whip to crack by them again.

"Back to work!"

Will looked at Jack who didn't say anything but shrugged. And they rowed and rowed.

"Jack?" he whispered.

"Aye?"

"Did you figure out that plan yet?"

"Almost. Just got to fine-tune it a bit savvy."

Will was about to respond when he was grabbed.

"I think this one needs to remember what his place is on the ship."

He pushed Will by the shoulder and out up above. The crew, who was sitting around or talking, looked up to see what exactly was going on.

"We've got a disrespectful bugger. And you all know what we do to them right."

Will began to get nervous as the crew began to smile. Two of them led him to the mast and held his arms in place. He tried his hardest to fight them but it was no use. With the first crack of the whip, his shirt was removed. The repeated blows seemed to go on forever. Will tried his hardest not to cry out and bit his lip while clenching his eyes shut. When will it end?

"That's enough."

Will gave a shaky, albeit silent, sigh of relief. They released his hands and he fell to the deck unconscious.

**

* * *

**

The women were brought back first and Elizabeth was still rubbing her wrist. She sat down next to Bootstrap and he motioned that he wanted to look at it. It wasn't that bad; just a little swollen.

"Just try not to move it and you'll be fine," he said to her.

"Easy to say that now. Tomorrow we'll probably have another set of chores."

Mary came over looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"I heard tell of a captive that was whipped a few hours ago."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Do you know who?" Bill asked. He'd heard of such punishment before but never had he seen one personally.

"It was a lad of about your age miss," she said looking to Elizabeth.

"A boy...Will!"

She ran to the side of the cage and held on shouting his name. Some of the crew descended and looked from cage to cage smirking. They went to her cage and opened the door. Everyone crawled away from her except for Bill, who was glaring at them, and Mary, who was just too frightened. One of them grabbed her by her bad wrist and yanked her away.

"No, Elizabeth."

**

* * *

**From their end, they heard Bill cry out her name. Emma went over to the side to try and see what was happening but it was just too dark. 

"What happened?" she asked as Will moaned.

"Help me with the lad Emma," Jack said. They carefully rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't have any more pain.

"I think my back's on fire," he said in a low voice.

"You'll be alright by morning," Jack said trying to look at the wounds again.

Will suddenly began to shiver so Jack took off his jacket and wrapped it around him.

"He needs proper care Jack," Anna said.

"I know, but this is the best we can do right now. The sooner we can get out, the better."

* * *

Sorry about torturing Will (again). I have been trying to load this since Thursday. Why make Will a good singer you ask, because I think it's something he'd probably do. Don't ask me why. Anyway, I hope you review this time. Later


	13. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

Within the next few days, Will was feeling much better. Actually, the lashings had completely healed. But they still hadn't heard anything about Elizabeth. Every day the chores were switched where one cage of men and one of women would do their duties while the others stayed behind and then the next the other men and women would do their jobs. Will was actually given time off in order to recover better and work harder and they weren't about to tell them that he was actually just fine. However, since there was no word of his beloved, he would spend that time sitting in the corner staring at the ground.

"Jack, have you got that plan yet?" Anna asked.

"Aye. There's just one thing I still need though."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was pissed off. Not only was her wrist not healing properly but she was forced to be the bloody captain's personal servant. You do not make Elizabeth Turner your servant without her consent. That was just bull. She had to get the man his food and do any chores on his whim. She was shocked he wasn't asking her to bathe him at this point. And it had only been a few days. Who knew what was going to come next. She hadn't seen Will in so long now. She really missed him. Plus with the knowledge that he was ill; she wasn't sure if she could stand it much longer. The next morning, Elizabeth's first task was to feed the captives. She took what the cook had given her (porridge) and went down below to deliver. She hadn't been back in the time since she was taken away. Careful not to trip, she made sure each step was there before she stumbled and fell on her arse. She had actually never done this before. It was always some other member of the crew who was in charge of getting the food to the captives. Why suddenly trust her with the action?**

* * *

**Jack was utterly shocked at the turn of events. Looked like his plan might work out after all. 

"Psst. 'Lizabeth."

Her head turned and went into the direction of the voice. She went right over and Jack and her mother gave him a big smile.

"How're you holding up darling?" her mother asked.

"I'm alright, but they're working me to the bone. Where's Will? He's not still sick is he?"

"No, he's..."

Jack trailed off and Elizabeth looked to see Will still not paying any attention to the outside world.

"Will," she said softly.

The boy didn't even flinch nor look up. Taking a moment's glance at her mother and uncle, she went over to him as he was leaning against the bars with his head continually staring at the floor.

"Will, I'm here. I'm alright."

She tried to shake him out of it but it was no use. Everyone was very worried about him.

"Get back over here missy," Jack said. He told her the plan that he had.

"How in the world am I ever going to accomplish that?"

"You'll think of something. Now hop to; get busy."

Elizabeth looked to her mother, who nodded, and sighed while walking away.

**

* * *

**A few hours later, the captain was reclining in his quarters for an afternoon nap. Suddenly, the door began to creak open. Ever so slowly. As if the person entering did not want to be discovered. Elizabeth Turner crept into the room. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness within but slowly they did. Where was that bloody key? It wasn't anywhere within her sight range but she also knew that he kept it with him at all times. Jack had said so anyway. What was Jack thinking; making her find the key so that they could all escape. Granted, it was a good idea; one that she really wanted to accomplish. She turned her head ever so slightly to the left and there it sat. On top of the highest shelf and hooked on to a small metal hook. The shelf was actually about 2 inches taller than Elizabeth herself. She gave a rough sigh and pushed the hair out of her face before making a go out of it. First she tried to reach for it by going on her toes. After three failed attempts at that she then decided that all she needed was something to act as an extension of her arm. That's when it hit her; the captain's sword. Unfortunately it was still attached to his hip and it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Elizabeth sidled up to him and carefully tried to get the infernal thing out. She was almost there when he suddenly tensed. Elizabeth backed away but he was only turning over onto his side. She gave a pleased sigh of relief and before she knew it the object was in her hand. She reached up and the key gently fell into her hand. Elizabeth put the sword next to his bed, ran out the door and ran to free the others.**

* * *

**Jack, Anna and Emma were all talking in hushed voices when suddenly they heard someone coming down that stairs. Jack hushed them when they caught sight of them. 

"It's Elizabeth," Emma said.

She held up the key for them to see it when suddenly she fell down the last two steps. It turned out that someone had grabbed her ankle and that someone was the Captain. The key fell to the ground but somehow managed to land right in front of the door. Jack reached a hand through and picked it up to unlock the door. Captain McGregor had a pistol pointed to Elizabeth's head. "Don't make any sudden moves," he said quietly.

Elizabeth began to get worried and the other adults didn't want any harm to come to her. Elizabeth whimpered and the man cocked his pistol.

"Elizabeth!"

Everyone's head turned to find that it was William who had shouted. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Will grabbed the key from Jack and put it into the key hole to open it. He was running out when McGregor moved the pistol to point it at Will, right in the chest, and fired. The last thing Will heard before he collapsed was Elizabeth screaming.

* * *

Based upon everything I have written in the past on this site; what am I telling you and what am I keeping a secret. Not everything is what it seems, that's all I'm saying. Happy times are definitely ahead in this story so don't worry. I'll leave you with the title of the next chapter: Escape. Do with that what you Will (hint, hint) 


	14. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Elizabeth cried out his name. Emma was sobbing onto Jack's shoulder and his father wanted to bust out of his cell get to him. But once William Turner stood up, alive and well, no one knew what to say. McGregor noticed the boy's eyes had a strange golden tint about them.

When Will spoke again, it was with a voice so calm and so quiet that it sent a shiver down McGregor's spine.

"Leave her alone."

McGregor felt his hands leave the girl against his free will. As if he was controlled to do it.

Will took a few steps forward, tossed Elizabeth the key and grabbed McGregor by the neck. "Everyone, get out of here. I can take care of him."

Elizabeth began to free them and look at Will with a confused and worried look on her face. "Will?"

"Everything will be fine Elizabeth, trust me," he said turning to look at her.

She nodded and went with the others.

**

* * *

**Will let go of the man and took out his sword. 

McGregor did likewise with a sneer on his face. "So, you think you can beat me then."

"Yes."

McGregor attacked first and Will easily blocked it. Back and forth they went. Will obviously had the upper hand and that frightened the other man. He hid that though by ever so carefully reaching into his belt and pulling out a small dagger. He made to slash Will's chest when suddenly he grabbed his hand and pushed him back. Will bashed his head against the others and the man fell like a sack of potatoes. Will dragged him into the cage and shut it making sure it was locked. He sighed and wiped his brow before his mother-in-law came down with his father.

"Will, is everything alright son?" he asked.

"Fine, everything is fine."

"Is he...?" Emma asked.

"He's unconscious, not dead."

Bill grabbed his son then and gave him a big hug. "Come on up. We've got a lot to do."

**

* * *

**Once above deck, something or rather someone ran over to Will and almost immediately cut off his breathing. 

"Thank the Lord you're alright," Elizabeth said. She finally looked up and had a huge grin on her face. It suddenly began to rain then and Will did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her there and then with as much passion and love as they both shared.

A person coughing suddenly interrupted them. "Now, as soon as you're finished with that we can get down to business then, aye?" Jack asked.

"What business?" Emma asked.

"What to do with these fine vessels of course."

"But there's only one Jack." Bill said.

Jack shook his head and gestured to the ocean where the Pearl was indeed floating just behind them. It seemed to need a few repairs but other than that there was nothing wrong. "As I was saying then."

"Let Bill have it." It was Elizabeth who said that. She smiled at the man before continuing. "He'd be perfect for the job and you'd basically have your own fleet Jack."

"Well Bootstrap Bill, what do you say?"

"I say where do I sign up?"

Everyone chuckled. Jack almost slipped on the moisture and almost fell on his arse. That just made everyone laugh more.

"But first, we've got to finish something," Will said with an evil look in his eye.

**

* * *

**"Enjoy the island Governor," Emma said. 

They were currently by a small spit of land where some of McGregor's crew and the man himself were sitting.

"You may only think I'm going to be staying here but think again. I'll find you, all of you and you won't know what to do to stop me because..."

"Yeah, yeah time to go I believe," Jack said.

Everyone shouted their Ayes and they left the spot of the marooning.

**

* * *

**It was two days later and late at night that Will Turner was sitting out on deck looking at the stars and thinking. 

"Couldn't sleep Will?"

He turned his head to see that Emma had come over and sat next to him.

"No, too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

Will thought about it for a moment before responding. "Like what happened to me earlier. Where did all of that strength come from?"

He knew Emma had the answer because she had suddenly gotten very uncomfortable. "The thing is, is that was from when you were under the control of your spirit animal."

"But I thought that was taken away."

"No, the mind control was taken away. The spirit animal will always be with you."

"And what is my spirit animal?" Will asked.

Emma gave him a small smile before taking his hand. "You, like my daughter, are a mighty wolf. Fierce, powerful and ready to defend the ones you love at a moment's notice." She let go of his hand and he looked at it. "With your spirit animals around you can't lose. Wait till the opportune moment to tell Elizabeth though, alright? Not now."

Will nodded and she left him to think some more.

* * *

I told you this part would be a bit happier than the last four chapters. Like I'd ever actually kill Will (unlike other stories on the net). There's only going to be one more chapter and then the final piece of the trilogy will begin. I get the feeling you're not liking this part of it unfortunately. Anyway, hope you had fun. Later.


	15. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry if this seems a bit abrupt again. Last chapter guys, enjoy

* * *

Port Royal was finally coming into view. It had taken them a few weeks but they were finally almost home. Or were they? Will and Elizabeth had loved living life out at sea but Elizabeth felt like she'd had enough adventures to almost last her a lifetime.

"I can't believe we're actually almost back."

"I know, it feels like forever since we've seen this town."

"Will, I've been doing some thinking."

He turned his head to look at her interested in what she might say. She had to choose her words very carefully in order to not upset him.

"My father does not know of our secret nuptials. I want to keep it that way for now. I have a plan and I hope you're willing to go along with it."

Will nodded but didn't say anything.

"We're going to tell him that while we were away you proposed marriage to me and that I accepted. We are going to have a proper wedding and oh I hope you're not to upset Will."

Will slowly broke into a grin. "Of course not. If this is what you want then who am I to change that."

He kissed her on the forehead and they hugged. The ship suddenly hit a large wave and Elizabeth felt nauseous. She ran to the side of the ship and let loose her lunch. Will stood behind her and slowly rubbed her back till she felt better.

**

* * *

**Emma was just coming out of the cabin she was sharing with Elizabeth and Anna only to find her daughter throwing up. 

"Emma, I need ya lass," her brother called.

She went over as Jack looked to see the two young lovers standing together staring at the approaching village.

"Emma, you've got a very important decision to make. You can both stay here with me and go out pirating or you can go with your daughter."

"As as much as I want to go with Elizabeth, I don't feel that I am ready to deal with Weatherby just yet. The wounds are still fresh on my mind and it's not the proper time."

"Very well then. You may go."

She nodded to her brother and looked once more at her daughter before going back into her room once more.

**

* * *

**It was time. Will and Elizabeth were just saying their good-byes to the crew and everyone who they saved that was still onboard. The Black Pearl and the newly christened Turner's Pride stood side by side. 

"It was nice to see you both again," Jack said giving Elizabeth a hug before shaking Will's hand.

"Try and visit us," Will said.

"Might be a bit difficult but I think we can risk it," Jack responded.

"I love you Mum," Elizabeth said giving her a big hug.

"I love you too Honey. I'll write."

"And I'll write back."

"Nice to see you again Father," Will said.

Bill gave his son a hug. "It was wonderful to see you as well."

Elizabeth came over and hugged him as well before they all made their way to the longboat. Gibbs was going to bring them ashore and then come back.

"Keep in touch," Jack said putting his arm around his sister's shoulder.

They climbed in and everyone waved to each other. They had been through a lot recently. Truths, discoveries but when it all came down to it everything seemed to be fine. At least for now.

**

* * *

**

Okay, a small explanation on the Spirit Animals. They are the guardians of the women's tribe and have been used for centuries as guides in their lives. Each person represents a different animal but in special cases like Will and Elizabeth they can have the same one. That is the sign of a soul mate. It seems natural that a secluded tribe in the middle of a forest would use such an ancient technique in order to make themselves stronger. You also have certain abilities based on whatever animal you represent and for each one, when you find your power you are invulnerable to pain. In the case of Will and Elizabeth, since they are wolves, they have exemplary hearing, smelling and seeing abilities that only grow stronger as they slowly appreciate them. Hope that helps.

* * *

And thus ends part 2 of this story arc. Hope it lived up to your expectations. There is going to be a part 3 of course and I'm going to let you guys pick the title. The choices are The Will to Survive or Survival of the Fittest. I'm sorry if it seems like this is coming out of nowhere but I'm getting ready to write the 3rd part then I'm doing a sequel later in the month of A New Adventure From the Past and then I've still got Back to the Beginning. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and keep reading and writing guys. (and if you have anymore questions about anything in my stories just ask) Later :-) 


End file.
